


Art is only ever Abandoned

by JEAikman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Fluff, Gen, Mostly Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash, Tony has a bit of an almost panic attack when he sees hiccup fall, but steve saves the day with art, this is a drabble from my tumblr, watching a kids movie and chilling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are relaxing and watching a kids movie and Tony thinks he should ask Thor whether Vikings really had dragons because it seems like something Point Break would know.<br/>But then there's falling so he starts to panic, so Steve distracts him by showing him the picture that he drew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art is only ever Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> hope this isn't too terrible, and hey, feel free to give me a prompt in the comments. Provided, y'know, you actually comment on this fic as well as making your request. It's only fair.

It wasn’t often that it was just Tony and Steve in the tower, and what with how their initial meeting had gone, the both of them felt pretty awkward around each other. But they were in the communal living area, with a movie about training dragons on in the background, Steve was working on something in his sketchbook, and Tony was babbling, as he was wont to do.

"-I mean, dragons. Why dragons - Not that I don’t think they’re cool, but like, they’re meant to be, along with snakes, metaphors for the devil, right? So why are they all cute and fuzzy in this? I mean, yeah, they and the Vikings are all trying to kill each other, but for some reason it’s still adorable. Think I should ask Thor if there actually were dragons around in Viking times, that’s something he’d know, right? What are you drawing, anyway?" He asked Steve, who shook his head.

"It’s not finished."

"Art is never finish, Steve, it is only abandoned!"

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Well, I’m not ready to abandon this one quite yet." Tony pouted, but went back to watching the film. It was great, until they got to the bit where the main character was falling. Tony’s breath hitched, and he could feel the panic rising in his chest. Steve noticed, and knew he needed to be distracted.

"Hey uh. I abandoned the picture."

"Wh-" Tony was trying to figure out what he meant, when there was a sheet of paper flung in his face. It was in the style of the film they’d been watching, but the character Steve had portrayed had an arc-reactor imbedded in their chest.

"You drew  _me?_ " Tony asked, flabbergasted out of his anxiety by his surprise. "It’s great, and all - but why?"

"Well, uh. You were here, and I draw better when I can watch my subjects and you’re just, really animated in general, and you’re really swell and I wanted to capture that on the page and can we pretend I didn’t just say all that?" Tony blinked. They turned back to the screen, where there seemed to be a happy ending.

"Y’know," Tony began. "There was this lady who told me stories growing up, about how adorable this little guy from Brooklyn was when he got all flustered. And since I don’t have a death wish, there’s no way that I’m disagreeing with Peggy Carter."


End file.
